Bitter Enemies
by brybrylie
Summary: Chapter 10 is up! Ray and Abby do just about anything to piss the other person off. Sexual tension maybe? R&R please.
1. Gary Larsen

Title: Bitter Enemies

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

This is my first attempt at fan fic. I'm probably not any good at it, I usually just read other people's, but I just had this idea and wanted to put it on paper. Anyway, if it sucks - tell me and I won't bother to continue on. But... if anybody likes it or has pointers for me I would appreciate knowing that too.... because I just might finish my idea.

"Gary Larsen." Abby read the name listed on the top of her chart. "Gary Larsen?" She looked at her chart one more time hoping she had misread the name. "That is definitely not a little girl's name." Abby moaned to herself. "What an asshole."

"Who?" Neela asked coming up behind Abby and glancing down at the chart in Abby's hands. "Gary Larsen?"

"Who does he think he is?" Abby asked exasperated. "I have had the worst patients all day. It's been one thing after another. Then I finally get an easy one. A little girl who needs stitches. Finally an easy one.... then HE comes along and picks up his next chart."

With that Abby turns and heads down the hall in search of the asshole himself. "As tired as I am, I'm not going to let this one slide. He is going to get what he deserves."

Neela, as confused as ever, decides to follow her.

"Seriously though, he always gets the easy patients." Abby continues on. "He picks up the next chart and it happens to be food poisoning. Heaven forbid he actually has to do something! This is ridiculous!!" she stops suddenly.

Neela, trying to keep up with Abby, almost runs into her.

"Abby calm down" Neela says slowly, "now tell me WHO you are talking about!" Neela throws her hands up in the air.

"I don't have time, he is off soon. He'll discharge my patient and leave. He knows I'll be looking for him. So I bet he won't be in any place obvious." Abby takes off frantically looking behind curtains and in exam rooms.

Neela, not sure she even wants to know anymore, sighs and goes after Abby.

"Is he hiding from me?" Abby asks while opening cupboard doors and looking under tables.

"Abby!" Neela finally gets her attention. "How many cups of coffee have you had today?" Abby gives her a blank stare. "Ok then, WHO are you talking about? Maybe, I can help."

Abby sighs and looks at Neela sheepishly. "Of course, he is hiding from me. Well he should be, because once I find him I am going to kill him!" With that Abby storms out of the room and slams the door.

Neela, thinking she was finally going to get the story out of Abby, sighs and heads out after Abby again. "I might as well finish this, the suspense is killing me" Neela mumbles to herself and catches up with Abby.

Abby still mumbling to herself continues on, "So he starts complaining about his patient. Well of course I start laughing because it really is funny you know." Abby turns right and heads in the direction of the lounge. "I mean for once he gets some dirty work. So of course I open my big mouth and tell him that if he was two seconds faster he could have had my chart. You know the little girl that needs stitches." Abby stops suddenly again with Neela running into her back this time.

"Abby, please tell me who you are looking for!" Neela cries exasperated.

"HIM!" Abby points her finger at someone behind Neela. Excited that she may finally figure this out. Neela glances behind her and sees Carter, Luka, Ray, two med students and Sam walking in different directions down the hall.

"Well that certainly clears it up" Neela disappointedly mumbles.

"HE stole my chart. When I wasn't looking, he switched charts with me! I am not taking the food poisoning case!" With that Abby marches down the hall leaving Neela standing there with a blank look on her face.

"Hey!" Abby yells. "Stop! Who do you think you are?"

A confused Carter, Luka and med student stop dead in their tracks with deer in the headlight looks in their eyes.

"Excuse me?" Carter asks confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Abby are you okay?" Luka asks.

"Not you guys" Abby waives her hand dismissively at them. "HIM!" She points down the hall at Ray Barnett, slipping behind an exam curtain.

With that, Abby takes off in a full run in pursuit of Ray. Carter and Luka look at each other with confused looks. Just then Neela catches up.

"He switched charts." Neela explains to Carter, "She says she is going to kill him." She finishes matter-of-factly.

Carter gives Neela a confused look then takes off after Abby.

Neela throws her hands up in the air again and then takes off after them as well.

"You two really put me in a bad situation today." Susan says while pacing back and forth in front of Ray and Abby.

"Ray started it." Abby mumbles under her breath.

"Me? You're the one that threatened to kill me and then chased after me like some lunatic!" Ray countered.

"I mean seriously, you could have injured a patient or something! Come on guys this isn't elementary school." Susan continues, "If Weaver were here today, I could lose my position."

"How is this my fault? You are such an asshole. You stole my chart and this is my fault?" Abby continues.

"I did not steal your chart. You set it down and I accidentally picked up the wrong chart. Clearly an accident."

"Oh, please! How convenient. You expect me to believe that?"

"You two STOP!" Susan stopped pacing and stared at them in disbelief. "This has gotten out of hand. Now as much as I would love to suspend your sorry asses. Unfortunately we are under staffed and that is not possible. So, I want each of you to apologize to each other and lets get back to work. This is a hospital you know, not recess!"

"Fine, I'm sorry." Ray says without any conviction.

"I"m sorry too..."

"See isn't that better?" Susan asks. "Now let's get back to work" Susan turns to walk out the door of the break room.

"...sorry I didn't kill you like I was planning to do." Abby finishes under her breath.

"Bitch." Ray whispers.

"Would you too just have sex and get it over with!" Susan exclaims turning around to look at them. "Fine. Forget the apologizing thing, I can tell that is way too adult for you two. How about you just try to avoid each other the rest of the day, huh? Okay. Now get back to work." With that Susan slammed the door shut behind her leaving Abby and Ray standing there stunned.

"Us have sex? Can you believe she said that?" Ray asks in disbelief.

"I'd rather have sex with Frank than you."

Ray smiles at the prospect and counters, "Frank? Yeah I could see you two together."

"Shut up!" With that Abby leaves, slamming the door behind her.

**I know it is short. I have the next chapter written and will update if anybody wants me to.**

**So please review and let me know. Thanks**


	2. Susan's Favor

"I am finally off." Abby sighed, leaning against her locker. "I hate it when it is slow. All I did today was watch the clock and my shift seemed to last forever."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Neela replied. "I don't know which is worse, being so busy that you want to die, or it being so slow that you die from boredom."

Laughing, Abby opened her locker and took off her white lab coat. "Hey, do you want to go get something to eat?"

"I'd love to, but I have to meet my parents for dinner. I've got to give them the check for my brother's tuition." Neela answered. "You want to join us?"

"No thanks." Abby shut her locker and gave Neela a sympathy look. "I'll let you handle that one on your own."

"Gee, thanks." Neela smiled and turned to leave the lounge. "I'll probably be late, so don't wait up for me."

"Do I ever wait up for you?" Abby laughed. "See you later."

"Bye." Neela left just as Susan walked in.

"Abby, I've been looking for you." Susan said walking over to her.

"Well that's nice, Susan, but I'm off." Abby shut her locker and started to head for the door.

"Not so fast, I need just one little favor." Susan pleaded.

"No. Ask someone who is on....I'm off."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask."

"It doesn't matter. Unless it involves me going home and taking a nice long bath, I'm not interested." Abby countered heading once again towards the door.

"Abby, you owe me."

Abby spun around and looked at her. "What for?"

"Your little episode the other day. I should have suspended your ass and you know it." Susan replied.

"Come on Susan, you know that would never happen. You'd be lost without me." Abby smiled.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a date with Ben and Jerry."

"Please! Just one little favor." Susan pleaded.

"Fine. You know I can't say no when you whine like that. Just make it fast."

"Thanks." Susan smiled and continued on, "I need you to go to the supply closet downstairs and get me another sonosite. The one in exam 2 isn't working right."

"Susan, can't somebody else get it for you?"

"Come on Abby, you know right where it is, it'll only take you a minute."

"Fine, but only because I owe you. Then we're even."

"Thanks Abby, you're the best." Susan smiled, following her out of the lounge.

Abby took off down the hall to the elevator and Susan headed in the opposite direction in search of her next goal.

"Ray, wait up." Susan called and hurried after him.

"Not now Susan, I'm off." Ray replied not even turning around.

"Ray, come on I just need one little favor." Susan caught up to him, flashing him a big smile.

"Ask someone who is on then, cause I'm off."

"Ray, it will only take you a second, besides, you owe me. I should have suspended you after your little episode the other day."

Sighing, Ray knew that she had a point. "Ok, but it better be fast. I have somewhere I have to be."

"Thanks." Susan said, "I just need you to go downstairs and get me another sonosite in the supply closet. The one in exam 3 isn't working right."

"Susan, I don't even know where the supply closet is downstairs. Can't someone else help you with this?" Ray asked.

"Take the elevator to the basement, then turn left, it's the supply closet at the end of the hall on the right hand side." Susan replied while ushering Ray to the elevator. "And hurry."

Sighing, Ray got into the elevator and pushed the button for the basement. When the elevator door opened, he stepped out and turned left, heading to the end of the hall. He opened the door to the supply closet and walked in.

"Abby? What are you doing down here?" Ray asked walking over to her.

"I'm getting this sonosite machine for Susan. I guess the one in exam 2 isn't working right." Abby replied trying to get the cords to the machine untangled.

"I guess having a baby makes you lose your mind." Ray laughed and walked over to Abby to help her untangle the cords.

"Huh?" Abby asked looking up at Ray.

"Susan sent me down here for the exact same reason, only I think it's the sonosite in exam 3 that isn't working, not exam 2."

"There isn't a sonosite in exam 3." Abby replied. "So why would Susan send us both to do the same thing?"

"Because she is going senile already." Ray laughed, "I guess that happens when you get old."

"Thanks."

"What?"

"I'm older."

"Oh, sorry."

"So how about you quit insulting me and help me get this thing out of here so we can go home already."

"Ok, you go hold the door open and I'll push this thing over there." Ray wound up the cords and headed to the door.

"Are you going to open it or are we going to stand here all night?" Ray asked when he caught up to Abby standing in front of the door with a terrified look on her face.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"The door won't open."

"What do you mean the door won't open?" Ray pushed past her and tried for himself. Locked.

"It's locked Ray." Abby said stating the obvious.

"This can't be happening right now, I have somewhere to be." Ray whined while pounding on the door.

"Help!" He screamed.

"Ray."

"Help!" He screamed again while continuing to pound on the door.

"Ray."

"Help! Somebody, we're locked in the supply closet!!" He continued.

"Ray!"

She finally got his attention.

"What?" He asked spinning around and looking at her. "Are you going to help or just stand there."

"We're in the basement. Nobody can hear us." Abby said dejectedly. She sat down with her back against the wall.

"So you're just going to give up, just like that?"

"It's no use, we'll just have to wait until someone comes and opens the door."

"Who knows when that will be! We could be down here forever."

"Quit being so dramatic." Abby glared at him. "Susan needed the sonosite machine, and when we don't show up with it in a few minutes, she'll come looking for us."

"I hope so." Ray replied leaning up against the door. "Because I have somewhere to be."

"And I don't?" Abby asked. "You're not the only one with plans."

"Ok, sorry, where do you have to be then."

"That is none of your business." Abby replied.

Sighing, Ray pounded his fist on the door once more.

"Hurry up Susan." he quietly pleaded.


	3. Cherry Garcia

**Title: Bitter Enemies**

**Chapter: 3  
**

**  
Rating: PG-13**

Spoilers: None.  


**Disclaimer: I don't know much about Ray's background, so what I write here is purely fictional and for the use of this story line only.**

** I just wanted to thank everyone for your reviews. They have really inspired me to keep going with this story. I didn't mean to at the time, but as I read over the chapter when I was finished, I realized that there are a couple of hidden sexual innuendos. See if you can find them. Oh, and Striker20.... You'll find out what he was gunna be late for. **

**Authors Notes at the end.**

"This sucks, you know, this just really sucks."

"Ok, Ray, I get the point. You've said that like 20 times already."

Not listening, Ray continues on, "Of all the nights for this to happen, seriously this sucks! I have somewhere to be tonight."

"What is so important tonight?" Abby asks exasperated, "Where do you have to be?"

"That is none of your business." He says mimicking Abby's voice.

"Real mature." Abby says rolling her eyes.

They both sit in silence. Abby leans her head against the wall and shuts her eyes. Ray starts picking at the black nail polish he is wearing. After a few minutes of silence, Ray has had enough.

"So what? Are we just going to sit here and do nothing?" Ray finally asks.

"Yes Ray, we are just going to sit here and do nothing because there is nothing for us to do. We are in a supply close in the freaking basement!" Abby opens her eyes and turns so she is facing Ray.

"But.."

"But what? What did you have in mind. Because if you have a plan, then lets here it."

"Well you don't have to be so rude."

Abby sighs, "Sorry. I'm just as frustrated as you are. I didn't mean to take it out on you." She gives Ray a little smile.

"It's ok." He smiles back, "I was just thinking that maybe we could do something to pass the time. I'm bored."

Abby rolls her eyes and sighs. "For one, I'm not your type, and for two, I'm too old for you Ray."

Ray starts laughing. "Don't flatter yourself. I was thinking more of a game to pass the time."

"What do you have a game hidden in your pocket or something?"

He laughs.

"Actually, what I was thinking of is Truth or Dare."

"Are you kidding me?" Abby glares at Ray.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I'll even go first."

"I doubt that it will be fun."

"Ok, I want truth."

She just continues to glare at him.

"Come on, ask me a question."

"Fine. How come you are such a moron?" She smiles smuggly.

"Well, I would have thought that you would have gone with something more juicy than that, but if you want that to be your question..."

"No, wait. I was just kidding, it's not my question." Abby ponders for a moment.

"Ok, I've got it." She looks directly at him. "Do you secretly have a crush on anyone in the ER?"

"Yes." Ray smiles, "but that was a really dumb question."

"What? I thought that was pretty juicy."

"Clearly you have not played Truth or Dare very often, because you never ask a yes or no question."

"Oh."

"Anyway, its my turn." He sits up straight and rubs his hands together.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm....truth."

"Who, in the ER, have you had sex with?" He smiles devilishly.

"What?"

"Now that my friend, is how you ask a juicy question."

She laughs. "What makes you think I have had sex with anyone in the ER?"

"Come on Abby, how long have you worked here."

"Luka and Carter."

"Really? Carter I can picture, but Luka? Isn't he too tall for you?"

"Shut up."

He laughs.

"Ok, my turn again. Truth or Dare?"

He pretends to ponder the question deeply. "Truth."

She doesn't even hesitate. "Is it Neela?"

"Huh?"

"Is it Neela that you have the crush on?"

Ray shakes his head at her.

"Jing Mei?"

"No."

"Sam?"

"No."

"Susan?"

"No, and seriously you suck at this."

She gives him a confused look.

"That was another yes or no question."

"Oh."

"So anyway, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Abby says looking a little scared.

"Really?"

"I thought I'd shake things up a little. Besides I'm a little scared of what your next truth question would be. You're pretty good at this." She says laughing.

"Oh, but you haven't seen how scary my dares can be."

Now she really looks scared.

"I'll start you off with any easy one." He gives her a pitty look.

"Thanks."

"I dare you to kiss me." He smiles at her sweetly.

"That is an easy one?" She asks incredulously.

"Like I'm such a bad offer." He counters pretending to be hurt.

"I just don't think you can handle me." She raises her eyebrows suggestively at him.

"Well I don't think you can handle me." He replies.

She leans over and pecks him on the cheek. "You didn't say where I had to kiss you." She whispers into his ear.

"Ah, the teacher becomes the student." He chuckles. "Clever, very clever."

"Thanks. So what will it be, Truth or Dare?" She asks him.

"I think I'll stick with Truth."

"Wuss."

"Your question please." Ray folds his arms over his chest trying to look impatient.

"Fine. Where did you have to be tonight?"

"Well, for you information, I had a date." He informs her matter-of-factly.

"It figures." Abby rolls her eyes at him. "And just where were you planning on taking your hot date?"

"To the movies."

"Let me guess, back row so no one can watch your little make out session?"

"You know, you are going to feel really bad when you hear the whole story." He replies.

"Oh please, don't try to tell me that making out with this girl or more isn't at the top of your list. I know your type." Abby replies, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"I'm taking my little sister to the movies."

"Your little sister?"

"I told you that you would feel bad." Ray laughs at her.

"So how old is she?" Abby sheepishly asks.

"20. She's been at college and I haven't seen her very much lately. She is in town visiting my parents for the weekend and I made a date with her tonight."

"Now that is a side of you Barnett that I didn't think existed."

"Well maybe you need to get to know me better before you pass judgment."

"Touche".

"So which is it Lockhart, Truth or Dare?"

"Definitely truth this time."

"I thought you might say that." Ray smiles and continues, "Where did you have to be tonight?"

"You're going to be disappointed that you wasted your question on this." Abby laughs. "But if you really want to know, I was going to take a nice long bath and then I had a date with Ben & Jerry."

Now it was his turn to laugh.

"Chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Huh?"

"In case you were wondering, my flavor of choice is chocolate chip cookie dough."

"I'm a Cherry Garcia fan." Ray replies.

"Really? I would have pictured you more of a chunky monkey fan." Abby says eyeing him suspiciously. "Cherry Garcia seems a little feminine, don't you think?"

"I am not in the least bit insecure with my masculinity." He raises his eyebrows at her.

"Whatever. So which is it Barnett, Truth or Dare, and don't be a wuss this time."

"Dare." He looks her straight in the eye. "I'm not afraid."

She returns his stare. "I dare you to take off your clothes and play the rest of this game in your underwear."

**Ok, I know I kind of left off in a bad spot, but I am almost done with the next chapter and will post it quickly. **

**See that button down below. Please push it and let me know what you think.**


	4. Sponge Bob

**Title: Bitter Enemies**

**Chapter: 4  
**

**  
Rating: PG-13 **

Spoilers: None.

**Disclaimer: I have since learned some things about Ray's background (I won't say what since some of you may not have seen Thursday's episode yet), so like I said before, what I wrote in this story is purely fictional.**

**I again want to thank everyone for your reviews. They really do inspire me to write. If you keep the reviews coming, I'll keep the chapters coming! **

**Authors Notes at the end.**

* * *

"Wow, I am tired now. That really wore me out."

"I know what you mean, but it always makes time fly by faster."

"I'm just glad the little boy is going to be ok."

"Hey Susan." Sam calls walking over to where Luka and Susan were standing after finishing their trauma.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Susan asks.

"The sonosite isn't working in Exam 2." Sam replies.

Susan grins and chuckles to herself.

"What's so funny?" Luka asks.

"That just reminds me of something I did before this trauma came in." Susan shrugs and turns to walk away.

"Whoa, not so fast." Sam grabs her arm. "Come on, spill it."

"Well if you must know, I sent Abby and Ray to go get the extra sonosite in the supply closet downstairs."

"So?" Luka asks with a confused look on his face.

"So... with them avoiding each other and not talking all week, it was driving me crazy." Susan explains.

"I still don't get it." Luka replies.

"Well I thought that if they had to do something together as team work, and then there was the elevator ride together. I just thought that maybe they would talk and get to know each other better. You know, even if they don't become best friends, at least maybe they could start to get along a little bit."

"Weren't you afraid that they would kill each first?" Sam asks laughing.

"Oh, I guess I didn't think about that." Susan laughs. "I hope not though, because we are already understaffed. I don't know what I would do if we lost two interns."

"So where is it then?" Sam asks looking around.

"Where is what?" Susan asks.

"The sonosite. Remember I need it in exam 2." Sam reminds her.

"Oh yeah, well I asked them to get it over an hour ago. It must be around here somewhere." Susan begins walking down the hall and looking around.

"Let me know when you find it." Sam calls after her.

* * *

"Ok, its your turn now."

"I want truth."

"Nope."

"What do you mean no?"

"You get dare."

"You can't decide what I get."

"Abby, I'm sitting here in my underwear." Ray says exasperated. "You are doing a dare."

Abby laughs. "By the way, nice underwear."

"Thanks." Ray says admiring his boxers. "I thought you might like 'em."

"I didn't know they made Sponge Bob boxers in adult sizes."

"You'd be surprised what they make in adult sizes."

"Of course you could probably fit intoa child's size."

"Ha ha very funny." Ray glares at her. "So do you want to know what your dare is?"

"Fine, lets get this over with."

"I dare you to kiss me..."

"Ok." Abby responds quickly.

"Not so fast." Ray holds up his hand. "On the lips, for five seconds, with.... tongue."

"What?" She asks incredulously.

"I'm not kidding either." Ray says smuggly.

"I don't want to play this game anymore."

"Sorry, no backing out after a dare has been made." He shrugs his shoulders. "It's the rules."

She looks skeptical for a moment. "Fine, but no tongue."

"Deal."

They both get up on their knees and Abby inches towards him.

The kiss starts off soft and light, both feeling a bit tentative with their actions, but it quickly intensifies. Ray wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to his body. She brings her hands up to the back of his neck and runs her fingers through his hair. She doesn't protest when he breaks the deal and his tongue finds its way into her mouth. Instead, she reciprocates and begins sucking on his bottom lip.

As the tension between them melts away, Abby's inhibitions fade and she runs her hands up and down his bare back. He pulls away from her lips and moves his focus to her neck.

He smiles against her neck and mumbles, "Five seconds are up."

"Shhhh." She manages to get out as she leans her head back and closes her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Susan." Sam calls to her down the hall. "Have you found it yet."

"Not yet." Susan yells back.

"I'll go check downstairs, maybe they did kill each other before they could get it up here." Laughing, Sam heads towards the elevator.

* * *

"What was that?" Abby jerks her head up sharply.

"Sorry, if you don't like that I can try something else." Ray mumbles.

"Not that. That was good." Abby shyly smiles at him. "I thought I heard a noise."

"Oh, there it is again."

"You're right I heard it too." Ray lets go of Abby's waist. "I think someone is coming!"

They both scramble to their feet as the door flies open.

"Whoa!" Sam exclaims as she takes in the sight. "What is going on in here?"

"Sam, I am so glad to see you." Abby rushes towards her. "We have been locked down here for over an hour."

"I can see that." Sam smirks looking over at Ray.

Abby follows Sam's gaze. Her eyes get big as she realizes what Sam is looking at.

There stands Ray, in his underwear, with a big grin on his face.

"Ray, get your clothes on." Abby says in a disgusted voice. Shrugging her shoulders innocently at Sam.

* * *

"So I can't believe you disowned me like that." Rays says catching up to Abby in the ambulance bay.

Abby stops walking and turns to face him. "Disowned you, what are you talking about?"

"In the basement." He reminds her.

"Yeah?" She gives him a confused look.

"So Sam thinks I'm some sort of a pervert. You could have at least told her it was a dare. Besides you made me do it."

"Do you do everything you're told to do?" She asks.

"When I am playing Truth or Dare I do."

"You have a point." Shesmiles at him. "If it will make you feel better, I'll talk to Sam tomorrow and tell her that it was a dare."

"Thank you." He returns the smile. "So what are your plans now?"

"Same plans as before."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"Well, it's too late to go to the movies now. So I guess I'll just go home." He sighs.

"Ok. See you later." She turns to walk off hiding her smile.

"Don't worry about me." He mutters watching her walk away.

Abby turns around and looks at him. "Ray?"

"Hmmm?" He mumbles staring at the ground.

"Do you want to come over?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He laughs running to catch up with her.

He puts his arm over her shoulders as they head toward the El.

"We're gonna have to stop at the store." Abby says looking up at him.

"Why?" He asks returning her gaze.

"I don't stock Cherry Garcia."

"Ooh, good point." He smiles at her.

* * *

**Ok, I know its short again. I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

**Please push that button below and review! Thanks.**


	5. Secret Crush

**Title: Bitter Enemies **

Chapter: 5

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Exceptfor my house, my baby and of course my husband). But nothing relating to ER.

Thank you, thank you, thank you for your reviews. They really do keep me going. I've been so busy with Christmas that I was going to give this story up, but with all the new reviews I just couldn't stop now.

**Authors Notes at the end.**

* * *

"Nice apartment." Ray says following Abby into her kitchen.

"Thanks." She says dropping the ice cream on the table and getting spoons out of the drawer.

"Here." She turns and hands him his spoon and carton of Cherry Garcia.

He takes the spoon and ice cream into the other room and sits down on the couch. Abby finds her cookie dough ice cream in the freezer and comes to join him. She sits on the opposite end of the couch and digs into her ice cream. They begin eating their ice cream in silence.

"Abby."

"Hmmm?" She mumbles digging out a big spoonful of ice cream.

"I didn't come over here to eat ice cream."

Abby continues to eat her ice cream without looking up. Another minute of silence passes.

"Ray."

"Hmmm?" He raises his eyes to meet hers.

"I didn't invite you over to eat ice cream."

He smiles and puts his ice cream carton on the coffee table.

"So why did you invite me over?" He asks as he lays back on the couch with his head on the arm rest and his feet in her direction.

She puts her ice cream on the coffee table and turns to face him. "You're gonna make me say it?"

"Yep, I'm gonna make you say it." He grins at her.

"I wanted to finish our game of Truth or Dare." She grins back at him.

He bursts out laughing. "I gotta hand it to you Lockhart. I wasn't expecting that answer."

Abby sits up on the arm rest of the couch facing Ray and rubs her hands together. "Now lets see, where did we leave off."

Ray reaches up and grabs Abby's wrist and pulls her down on top of him, her face just inches away from his. "I'll show you where we left off." He whispers.

Abby leans her head down and gently kisses him. When she pulls back, his eyes are closed and he has a grin on his face.

"Do you like kissing me?" Abby asks.

"What do you think?" Ray opens one eye and peeks at her.

"I don't know." Abby shrugs.

"It's my turn for Truth or Dare." Ray says wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Ray, I was just kidding, I don't really want to play that game anymore." Abby says laughing.

"I know, but this will be the last one."

"Fine." Abby sighs. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Really? I guess I kinda expected a dare."

Ray laughs. "Trust me, you don't need to dare me to do anything at this point."

Abby rolls her eyes at him.

"Anyway," he continues on, "ask me who I have a crush on."

She grins at him. "Look, you don't need to rub it in that you have a crush on Frank."

"Abby."

"Let's see," She pulls away from Ray and sits down on the floor in front of the couch. "Ok, so we know its not Neela, Sam, Susan, or Jing Mei."

"Abby."

Ignoring him she continues on, "Chuny?"

"No."

"Is it a med student?"

"No." He sits up, folds his arms across his chest and looks at her.

"A nurse?"

"No."

"An attending?"

"Abby."

"Ooh, I know who it is, it's Luka isn't it?" She stands up in front of him trying to hide her grin.

He grabs her and pulls her down on his lap. "You caught me, I'm in love with Luka."

"I knew it!"

He lays her back on the couch and lays down on top of her this time.

"But don't tell him. It might make for an uncomfortable work environment."

"But then how will you ever know if he has a secret crush on you too?" She asks innocently.

"Do you have a secret crush on me?"

"Don't you mean Luka?"

"Sorry." He says playing with a lock of her hair. "Does Luka have a secret crush on me."

"I think he didn't realize he did until now." She says quietly.

Ray smiles sweetly at her.

"You know, I'm too old for you." Abby says raising her eyebrows at him.

"What about Demi Moore and Ashton Kutcher?"

"Ok, I'm not that old!" She says laughing.

"I think you are incredibly sexy, especially in your little white lab coat." He grins lowering his head down to kiss her.

Her eyes flutter shut and she moans against his lips. As the kiss intensifies, their hands start to explore new territory. Ray's hands find their way underneath her shirt and he begins to stroke her sides up and down. Abby pulls at Ray's shirt trying to gain access to his back. Ray can sense her frustration as she yanks on the shirt with no luck. He breaks away from their kiss and pulls his shirt over his head and flings it across the room.

"Is that better?" He whispers laying back down on her.

She smiles and runs her fingers up and down his back. He shivers from her touch returns his attention to her lips again.

Abby moans as Ray's lips find their way to her neck again. How does he know that she loves that spot so much? He pulls his hands out from underneath her shirt and instead his hands find her cleavage at the opening of her shirt. She moans and finds his lips again, almost devouring them.

Click. The first lock is undone.

"What was that?" Ray pulls away and jerks his head up.

Click. Ths second lock is turning.

"Oh no, Neela's home!" Abby pushes Ray off of her and jumps off the couch. Panicking, she surveys the situation.

"Get in the bedroom!" She picks up Ray's shirt and hurles it at him. He catches the shirt and in seconds he is in her room and shuts the door.

She hears the front door open as Neela makes her way into the kitchen. Abby, thankful that she has so many locks on her apartment door, smooths her hair and straightens her shirt while trying to catch her breath.

Neela sees Abby by the couch.

"Hi." Neela says walking towards her.

"How was your dinner?" Abby asks trying to act innocent.

"Awful, but I don't feel like talking about it right now." Neela sighs and sits down on the couch.

"That bad huh?" Abby sits down next to her.

"You have no idea." Neela groans putting her feet up on the coffee table. "Abby?"

"Yeah?" Abby asks.

"Why do you have two cartons of ice cream on the coffee table?" Neela asks turning her head to look at Abby.

Abby grabs the cartons and rushes into the kitchen to put them in the freezer. "I couldn't decide what flavor to eat tonight."

"I thought you only stocked cookie dough." Neela calls to Abby in the kitchen.

"I stopped at the store on the way home." Abby answers, "I thought maybe I would try something new."

"Oh." Neela doesn't press the matter further and Abby sighs in relief.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now, it's been a long day." Abby mumbles to Neela heading towards the bedroom.

"Me too." Neela mumbles back getting up off the couch and heading towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Night Abby."

"Night." Abby replies opening the door to the bedroom just enough to squeeze in. She shuts the door just as Ray grabs her waist and pulls her to him.

"Aaah." Abby shrieks at being startled.

"Abby, are you okay?" Neela calls from the bathroom.

Abby whips around and glares at Ray. "I'm fine Neela, I just thought I saw a spider." Abby calls back.

"Do you want me to come get it for you?" Neela responds.

"No, it really wasn't a spider, I just thought it was. I'm okay" Abby smiles at her friends offer. Neela has discovered how much Abby hates spiders and is always offering to smash the spiders for Abby. She turns around and walks towards the bed.

Ray wraps his arms around Abby from behind and whispers in her ear. "Sorry."

"You scared the shit out of me!" Abby whispers back.

"So now what?" Rays asks chuckling.

"Now, we wait until Neela falls asleep. She is a sound sleeper, and then we'll sneak you out the door."

"Oh."

"Do you have a better plan? 'Cause you can go down the fire escape if you want." Abby turns around in his arms to face him.

"No thanks. I think we'll wait for Neela." He smiles down at her. "How long until she falls asleep?"

"I don't know, could be a while." Abby responds looking up at him.

"So, what do you suggest we do while we wait?"

Ray doesn't wait for an answer as he backs up against the bed pulling Abby with him. He sits down and she climbs on him, her legs straddling his lap.

"Can you be quiet?" She whispers.

He wraps his fingers around the back of her neck and pulls her lips down to meet his.

"I'll try." He mumbles against her lips while laying back on the bed and pulling her down with him.

* * *

**Ok, you know the drill. Push the little button and let me know what you think! Thanks a bunch.**


	6. Awkward

**Title: Bitter Enemies**

**Chapter: 6  
**

**  
Rating: PG-13 (I'm trying to be careful to keep the PG-13 rating - I think this chapter is **

**borderline)**

Spoilers: None.  


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Ray does not belong to me. (And neither does anything associated with ER).**

** I love everyone's reviews.** **Thank you so much - you all have been so supportive.**

** I especially want to thank "AbbyLockhart rocks my socks" for your review .... Your idea made me laugh and I decided to run with it! Thanks!**

**Authors Notes at the end.**

Abby rolls over and cuddles up to the warm body lying next to her in bed. He drapes his arm over her shoulder and runs his fingers up and down her back.

"Mmm that feels so good." Abby mumbles into his chest.

Ray's hand dips down further until he is caressing her butt cheek.

"That tickles." Abby says giggling.

She rolls back over so she is facing away from Ray, cuddles up to her pillow, and closes her eyes.

Ray scoots closer to her and spoons her from behind. His lips find their way up her shoulder onto her neck, while his hand rests on her stomach. His thumb rubbing the lower swell of her breast.

"Ray."

When he doesn't answer she continues on. "I'm sleeping."

His hand dips lower and lower down her stomach. She catches his hand and turns on her back to look up at him.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"You are like the Energizer Bunny." She says laughing. "We have to work in a couple of hours and I am exhausted."

"Am I too much for you Dr. Lockhart?" Ray asks with a smirk.

"Shouldn't you be sneaking out the front door right now? Neela is asleep you know."

"Ok, I'll be good." Ray mumbles turning on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"You better be." Abby rolls onto her side again facing away from Ray and closes her eyes.

"Can't we at least cuddle?"

Abby sighs. "Come on."

Ray scoots over to her and resumes his previous position of spooning her. His fingers running up and down her leg.

Abby tries to block out the tingling sensation she is starting to feel and concentrates on going to sleep. It works for a minute until she starts to feel something getting hard against her back.

"Ray."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm not going to get any sleep am I?"

"Doesn't look like it." He whispers while kissing her shoulder.

Sighing she turns onto her back and he climbs on top of her, his elbows on either side of her head propping him up.

"See, its better if you just give in to me." He says now kissing her neck.

"You better be quiet this time." She warns. His head pops up to look at her.

"Me?" He asks. "I don't know how Neela slept through all of your moaning."

Before she has a chance to say anything else, Ray silences her with his lips. The kiss intensifies and he positions himself to slide into her. A warning sign goes off in Abby's head and she pushes on his chest.

"Stop." She whispers against his lips.

He looks at her questioningly.

"Condom." She whispers back.

He nods his head and slides off of her. She reaches into the night stand drawer and searches for a condom. She finds the box and pulls it out.

Empty.

Ray rolls onto his back and lets out a little whine.

"Don't be such a baby." Abby says laughing. "I think there's a box in the bathroom medicine cabinet."

Immediately, Ray jumps off the bed and pulls his boxers on.

"Be very quiet." Abby warns as he sneaks out the bedroom door.

He finds the blessed box of condoms in the bathroom. Opens it and grabs one. Smiling, he turns to leave the bathroom but turns back around and grabs the whole box instead.

"Better to be prepared." He whispers to himself and opens the bathroom door. Just as he steps out into the hall he bumps into someone and drops the box on the floor.

"Shit." He exclaims at being startled.

"What the hell?" Neela mumbles half asleep as she leans against the wall to steady herself.

Rays eyes get wide and the smile fades from his face.

Neela fumbles for the light switch and the hall is suddenly flooded with light.

"Ray?" The look of shock on Neela's face is priceless as she focuses on Ray standing there in front of her with nothing on but his boxers. "What are you doing here?"

Abby hears the commotion and rushes to open the bedroom door and peeks out.

Neela bends down to pick up the dropped box and as she straightens up she realizes just what is in the box she is holding.

"Oh." She exclaims and tosses the box to Ray.

Ray catches the box and continues to stand there dumbfounded with his mouth wide open.

Neela looks over her shoulder as Abby emerges from the bedroom with her robe wrapped tightly around her.

Neela points at Abby. "You?" Abby sighs and nods. She turns and points at Ray as the whole scenario finally dawns on her. "And you?" Ray nods his head as well.

"Ugh! I'm going to have nightmares!" Neela puts her hands over her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic." Abby says walking over to them. "We're all adults here."

"How long has this been going on?" Neela asks.

"Just this one time, okay." Abby says while grabbing Ray's arm and pulling him past Neela to the bedroom.

Just as Ray passes Neela he whispers to her, "It's about to be two times." He winks at her and holds up the box of condoms.

"Oh! I don't want to hear that!" Neela exclaims disgusted. She turns around and heads back to the bathroom where she intended to go in the first place.

Abby sticks her head back out in the hall. "Neela?"

"What?" She turns back around to face Abby.

"If you tell anyone about this, you're going to have to look for a new place to live."

"Yeah, yeah, you're secret is safe with me." Neela mumbles and shuts the bathroom door.

Abby shuts the bedroom door and turns around to face Ray. He is sitting on the bed with the box of condoms next to him.

Abby bursts out laughing and walks over to him. "That was awkward."

"When you came out of the bedroom I thought you were gonna kill me." Ray says as he pulls her down onto his lap.

"Yeah, well you should have seen your face." Abby says still laughing.

"Do you think she'll keep quiet about this?" He asks.

"She better or I'm gonna kill her."

Abby climbs off of Ray's lap and lays back on the bed. Ray lays down next to her.

"So where were we?" He mumbles reaching for the box of condoms next to him and pulling one out.

Abby shakes her head at him. "I can't do it now with Neela out there knowing that we're doing it."

"After all I went through to get that box of condoms, I'm not getting turned down now." He positions himself on top of her pinning her to the bed.

"Ray. Not with Neela out there knowing what we're doing. That's just weird." Abby pleads.

"Well if Neela knows what we're doing, we might as well do it. We wouldn't want to disappoint her." Ray states as he begins to undo the robe Abby is wearing.

"You mean we wouldn't want to disappoint you?" Abby asks smiling.

"Yeah, something like that."

He leans down and kisses her lips softly. "Please." He gives her his best puppy dog face.

Instead of responding, she pulls his boxers down as far as she can reach. Taking that as a yes he quickly gets rid of them the rest of the way and helps Abby out of her robe.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" He asks lowering himself back down on her.

"Yes. In my little white lab coat." She tries to hide her smile.

"You're even sexier without your little white lab coat."

**Sorry about cutting it off right there. I really wanted to keep my PG-13 rating. Anyway, more to come if you want it. Push the button and let me know. Thanks.**


	7. Carter

**Title: Bitter Enemies**

**Chapter: 7  
**

**  
Rating: PG-13**

Spoilers: None.

**Disclaimer: ER or anything associated with it does not belong to me.**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews. I am so sorry that it took this long to post this chapter. I promise to get more chapters up after Christmas is over.**

**Authors Notes at the end.**

* * *

"Ray." Abby shakes his shoulder trying to wake him.

"Go away." He mumbles while pulling his pillow over his head.

"Come on, it's time to get up. We're on at seven." Abby tries to grab the pillow off of his head but he just hugs it tighter to his face.

"I'm too tired to work today."

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you kept us up all night." Abby stands up and heads for the door. "Fine you just keep sleeping. I for one need this job, so I'm going to get in the shower." With that, she shuts the door behind her and heads into the bathroom.

Ray pulls the pillow off of his head, his eyes wide and he has a big smile on his face. "Shower? Well why didn't you say so?"

He climbs out of bed, pulls on his boxers and opens the door and heads towards the bathroom. On his way he sees Neela sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee, so he makes a detour and stops to talk to her.

"Good morning Neela." Ray says with a big grin on his face.

"Good morning Ray." Neela says, not very enthusiastically.

"How was your night?" He asks.

Neela just stares at him and then goes back to drinking her coffee.

"See, you probably thought this would be awkward this morning, didn't you?"

"Ray, this is awkward." Neela replies still drinking her coffee.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay and chit chat, I've got to get ready for work." Ray turns and heads towards the bathroom.

"Ray, you'll have to wait. Abby's in the shower." Neela calls after him.

He turns and winks at her. "I know."

"I've got to find a new place to live." Neela mumbles to herself.

Ray opens the door and sneaks into the bathroom. He pulls off his boxers, opens the shower door and steps in.

Abby turns around and shrieks. "You've got to stop doing that! You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." He gives her one of his best smiles.

"No." She shakes her head at him and backs up against the shower wall.

He moves a little closer to her. "What?"

"There is no time, we have to be to work in a half hour."

He pins her against the shower wall. "I can be quick." He whispers kissing her shoulder.

Abby closes her eyes and moans. "We are going to be so late for work."

* * *

"You're shift started 30 minutes ago." Susan states coming up behind Abby at the admit desk.

"I know, I'm sorry, really." Abby looks apologetically at Susan while grabbing a chart.

Susan sighs and smiles at her. "You know I can never stay mad at you, but you need to help me out a little. I need people to be on time. Ray was 30 minutes late as well. Do you people think you can just show up whenever it is convenient?"

At the mention of Ray's name Abby looks away to hide her flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry Susan, it won't happen again." She mumbles and heads off in the direction of her next patient.

Susan watches Abby walk away and shakes her head. Susan walks into the lounge to get a cup of coffee and finds Neela and Sam sitting at the table talking.

"What's going on?" Susan asks walking over to them.

"I was just telling Neela about finding Abby and Ray in the basement last night." Sam says looking up at Susan.

Susan joins them at the table.

"Did Abby mention anything to you Neela?" Susan asks ready to get in on the gossip.

"I didn't really have a chance to talk to Abby last night, I got in late." Neela mumbles staring at her coffee.

Susan gives Sam a questioning look. Sam nods her head.

"Ok, Neela, spill it." Susan says.

Neela looks up at them with a surprised look. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Look, you may think you are protecting Abby, but I am her best friend and I will eventually find out." Susan says.

Neela just shakes her head.

"We know you know Neela. So what happened in the basement last night?" Susan asks.

"Ray was in his boxers when I opened the door." Sam reminds them.

"I swear to you, I don't know anything about what happened in the basement last night." Neela says matter-of-factly.

"But you do know something." Susan presses.

Sighing, Neela looks them both in the eyes. "Ok, I know something, but if I tell you Abby will kick me out of her apartment. So my lips are sealed." With that Neela gets up and hurries out of the lounge leaving Susan and Sam staring after her with their mouths wide open.

"Oh, this is getting good." Sam smiles at Susan.

"So what do we do now?" Susan asks.

"I would go straight to the source."

Susan sighs and looks at Sam. "Abby isn't going to give anything away."

Sam shakes her head. "Not that source. The other source."

"You are good." Susan says laughing and standing up. "I think I'll do just that."

Susan walks out of the lounge in pursuit of her goal with Sam close behind her.

"Frank." Susan calls walking over to the desk. "Have you seen Ray?"

"I don't keep track of that punk." Frank says looking up from eating his donut.

* * *

"Abby can I see you for a moment." Ray asks slipping his head into Exam 3 where Abby is talking with a patient.

"Can it wait?" Abby asks.

"It's kinda urgent." Rays says. "It'll only take a minute."

Abby smiles at her patient, "Please excuse me." The patient nods at her and Abby follows Ray out of the room.

"What is it?" Abby asks after stepping out of Exam 3.

"I need your opinion on a case." Ray says smiling at her. "Follow me."

"Shouldn't you ask an attending?" Abby asks following him down the hall.

He turns and heads into the drug lock up and Abby follows him in. She looks around confused. Before she has a chance to voice her confusion, Ray turns around and wraps his arms around her and kisses her. She pulls back.

"Ray."

He moves his lips to her neck, and his hands down to her butt.

"You don't need my opinion do you."

"As a matter of fact I do need your opinion." He mumbles, his lips moving across her collar bone.

"Ray, I have a patient waiting, what do you need my opinion on?" Abby asks trying to pull out of his tight grip.

He looks up and smiles at her. "Do you like it better when I do this .... or this?" Rays asks as Abby melts into his arms.

"Oh, excuse me."

Abby pulls away from Ray and looks up in time to see Carter retreating out of the drug lock up.

"Carter, wait." Abby calls after him, but he is already gone.

She spins around and glares at Ray. "How could you do this?"

"Sorry." He shrugs his shoulders. "I missed you."

"We can't do this at work."

"It's just Carter. It's not that big of a deal." Ray takes a step towards her.

"Don't." She steps back and puts her hand between them. "Now what am I going to do?"

"What do you mean? I don't think Carter will tell anyone. Now if Susan or Sam saw us that would be different." Ray says chuckling.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Abby turns around and rushes out of the drug lock up leaving Ray standing there stunned.

"Ray!" Sam walks into the drug lock up.

"Not now Sam." Ray turns to walk out.

"Susan is looking for you." She calls after him.

* * *

The rest of the day was busy and uneventful for Ray. Abby managed to avoid him and Dr. Carter gave him the cold shoulder while working on a trauma together. Susan kept trying to corner him, but he managed to avoid that as well. For all he knew, she was going to ask him to work a double shift. It's always better to stay away from someone who has that kind of power. He knew something was up with Abby and Carter, but he couldn't corner Abby and get her to talk to him about it. As far as he was concerned, what happened in the drug lock up was not that big of a deal. He was going to have to do some major graveling after work.

"Abby." Ray calls after her. His shift had ended and he spotted her walking across the ambulance bay towards the El. She just kept walking. Maybe she didn't hear him.

"Abby." He calls again and hurries after her. Again, she doesn't stop or turn around. He knew she heard that time.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Ray mumbles to himself. "I'm going to have to turn on some good old fashioned Ray Barnett charm."

"Hey." He catches up to her and grabs her arm.

"Let go Ray. I'm not in the mood for this."

"Abby, come on, can't we just talk about this?"

She stops and turns to look at him. "Why? You just don't get it."

"You're right, I don't get it. But maybe you could explain it to me. What is the big deal about Dr. Carter seeing us. I'll talk to him if you want me to."

Abby rolls her eyes and glares at him. "You haven't worked here very long, you wouldn't understand."

Realization finally dawns on him. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

Abby shakes her head and starts walking towards the El again.

"You do, don't you." Ray calls after her.

"Go to hell Ray." She shouts at him over her shoulder and hurries off.

* * *

**Again, I am sorry that it is not very long. I just want to reassure many of you that may be worried.... I promise that this will not end up being a Carby. As much as I am a fan of Carby....this is definitely a Rabby story.**

**Also, I really enjoy those of you who like to give suggestions and ideas in your reviews. Please feel free to continue with that, it helps. **

**So anyway, please, push that little button** **and let me know what you think! As always, thanks.**


	8. History

**Title: Bitter Enemies**

**Chapter: 8  
**

**  
Rating: PG-13**

Spoilers: None.

**Disclaimer: ER or anything associated with it does not belong to me.**

**Wow! I love everyone's reviews. Thanks for taking the time, it really does help. I appreciate those of you who have given me ideas.....I plan on using them. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I contemplated how to move this story forward. This chapter doesn't move along too quickly, but it does cover some issues that needed to be covered. The next chapter, however will move the story forward more.**

**Also, I wanted to try something different this time, so this chapter is in Ray's point of view. I know this is a different format than what I have been writing in. So be sure and let me know if you like the change, or not.**

**Authors Notes at the end.**

* * *

Ok. I have really done it this time. The only problem is, I don't know enough about what is going on to know what I have done. Sound confusing? Well, that is how I feel.

Confused.

So after the little scene in the ambulance bay after work, I went home and called Abby immediately. No one answered. I pleaded with her answering machine for her to call me back. I knew she wouldn't comply. So I waited an hour and called back. This time someone answered, only it wasn't Abby. I knew I couldn't get that lucky. Neela explained to me that Abby was asleep. At 8 o'clock at night? I mean I know I kept her up quite a bit last night, but come on. But of course, Neela held strong and wouldn't let me talk to her, so I gave up. I went to bed, lonely, and hoped that tomorrow would be a brighter day.

Boy, was I wrong.

As soon as I got to work today I headed straight to the front desk. I knew what had to be done.

I think.

"Frank, have you seen Abby?"

"Not on today."

"What?"

"It's her day off. Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

Well that was definitely not part of my plans. I had this whole thing worked out in my head. A nice long talk. Us working things out. Me telling her that I am sorry and she accepting the apology. Then we go back to her place and really make up. Sounds good, doesn't it?

But, her not being at work today has really created a problem for my fairy tale with the hot sexy ending.

So, instead I get to work. I'll have to come up with a new plan later. So I grab a chart and head off in search of my first patient. Of course I don't get very far as I turn around at the sound of someone calling my name. I spot Susan waving her arms at me and smiling. That is never a good sign. I don't remember her ever being that happy to see me. I'm sure she needs a favor again. Best to run the other direction.

"Ray!"

Too late.

Susan catches up and flashes a charming smile. "I'm glad I found you, come take a break and get coffee with me."

"Susan, I just got here. I don't get a break yet."

"I'm your boss Ray, if I say you get a break, then you get a break. Come on."

She takes the chart out of my hands and tosses it back on the desk. At this point I have no choice but to follow her across the street to the mini mart for coffee. We find two stools at the counter and sit down.

"Ok, Susan, what do you want." I know she isn't having coffee with me to become friends and better the work environment. Susan always has a hidden agenda.

She sips her coffee and then finally looks up at me.

"I'm gonna level with you Ray. I need an honest answer."

She looks so serious so I just nod my head.

"What is going on with you and Abby?"

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and start to laugh. "Are you kidding me? You brought me over here for that? I thought I was getting fired or something."

"Ray, I'm serious. What happened in the basement the other day?"

I just stare at her.

"Come one. I'm Abby's best friend. She would want me to know!"

I shake me head at her, not believing we are having this conversation. "If you are Abby's best friend, then why don't you ask her?"

Susan sighs and decides to level with me. "You obviously don't know Abby very well. She doesn't open up to people. At all. Getting her to talk about her personal life is like pulling teeth. She is the most stubborn person I know."

I can't help but smile at this. Susan really wants to know, and I am the only one that will tell, so she thinks. I could really use this to my advantage. I think we will play a little game. I'll tell her what I know, and she tells me what I don't know, and what Abby refuses to tell me. This day may turn out better than I thought.

"Ok, Susan, I'll level with you under one condition."

She nods her head, eager for me to fill her in.

"You tell me all about this thing with Abby and Dr. Carter."

She considers this for a moment. The suspense must be killing her though, because she nods her head again quickly.

"Alright, but I get to ask the first question. What happened in the basement."

"Well, to start out with, nothing more than a kiss happened in the basement."

"But Sam said she found you in your boxers!"

"Uh huh, but not so fast, it's my turn to ask the next question here."

She sighs and nods her head again.

"Tell me about Abby and Carter's history."

"It's complicated, and rather lengthy."

"Give me the condensed version." I urge her on.

"Ok, well it all started years ago when Abby and Luka were together."

I can't help but smile at this. The thought of them together makes me laugh. I guess I just can't see it. He really is too tall for her.

"Are you listening or daydreaming?" Susan asks, bringing me back to the task at hand.

"Sorry."

"So anyway, Abby and Carter started to get close. As friends, I mean. They could talk to each other about anything and everything. They loved hanging out together."

"Susan, the condensed version." I remind her. I can tell that she has told this story before and rather likes having this inside knowledge of their relationship.

"Right." She nods and continues on, "Well finally Abby and Luka broke up, which was good because they never really connected. A short time passed and Abby and Carter got together. But their relationship was intense. It was different from her and Luka's relationship in that they did connect. A little too much I think. Things just got so complicated, and they almost got engaged."

"Almost?"

"Again, it gets complicated. Let's just say that it ends with Carter heading off to Africa and breaking up with Abby in a letter."

"A letter?"

"Definitely not one of Carter's smarter moves. I personally could kill him for that one. Anyway, the next time Abby sees him, he comes home from Africa with his pregnant girlfriend."

"Wow." I knew they had a history, but I didn't realize it was this extensive. No wonder she didn't want Dr. Carter to see us, which is also what is still weighing on my mind.

"Susan, one last question." I don't think I want to know the answer, but I have to ask.

"Not so fast. I gave you way more information than you gave me." Susan raises her eyebrows at me and I know I've got to give her some details or she won't answer my last question.

"Fine. If you really want to know, we played truth or dare and Abby dared me to take my clothes off. Nothing more, we shared a kiss and then Sam came down and found us. And that is all that happened in the basement."

I shrug my shoulders at her and I think I see a look of disappointment in her eyes. Was she hoping for more than that? Of course she was, but I'm not going to spill everything right now until I get all the information out of here that I need. Two can play this little game.

"Susan there is just one thing that I need to know. Does Abby still have feelings for Dr. Carter?"

Susan looks up at me and I can't judge the look in her eyes. She contemplates this question for a while, a little too long in my opinion.

"No." The answer is short and firm.

"No? Are you sure?"

Susan shakes her head yes and sighs. "I mean of course she still cares about him. With all the history that they share, but as far as romantic feelings. No. Abby is strong and happy now, she moved on. That I am sure of."

I find myself smiling at this. The sex with Abby was good, really good.... but there is so much more to her that I want to get to know. She intrigues me. I'm so glad that I had this conversation with Susan, she has helped me more than she knows. So to thank her for this information, I give her the what she really wants. Information.

"Susan, thanks for the chat and the coffee, but I really need to get back to work." I stand up and head towards the door. Then I turn back to look at her with a mischevious grin on my face.

"By the way, after the basement incident we went back to her place and had really hot sex, three times." I give her a wink and slip out the door leaving her sitting there with her mouth wide open.

* * *

**Please......push the little button, let me know what you think.**


	9. Flowers

**Title: Bitter Enemies**

**Chapter: 9  
**

**Rating: PG-13**

Spoilers: None.

**Disclaimer: ER or anything associated with it does not belong to me.**

**This chapter is in Abby's point of view.**

**Authors Notes at the end.**

* * *

When did a day off get to be so boring? Probably when I stopped having anyone to share my day off with. I am glad that Neela is off soon, it will be nice to have someone to actually talk to. All I did today was clean the apartment, go grocery shopping, and watch soap operas. I hate soap operas because the people on them never have a day off without someone to share it with.

I hear a knock on the door and get up off the couch to answer it. Maybe Neela forgot her key. It is about time for her to get home.

"Forgot your key?" I ask as I answer the door.

"Thinking of giving me a key already?" Ray replies, smiling.

They make peepholes for a reason. Note to self: check peephole before answering the door next time.

"What do you want Ray?" I know what he wants, so why do I even bother asking?

He surprises me by pulling a bouquet of wildflowers from behind his back and handing them to me. I really hate flowers. They just die anyway. But, somehow, the thought of Ray buying them for me wins me over.

I offer him a small smile and open the door wider for him to come in. I head into the kitchen to put the flowers in water and he follows me and watches me finish my task.

When I finish, I turn around and look him in the eye.

"So?" I ask.

"I just wanted to talk to you." There's that sweet smile of his. I wish he wouldn't do that, it makes me forget why I got mad at him in the first place.

I turn around and head towards the couch. Might as well get comfortable for this. He follows me and sits down next to me.

He sighs. And turns to face me. "Look, I could tell you that I am sorry for what happened yesterday, but that would not be the truth."

Interesting. This is definitely not what I thought he would say.

"How can I apologize for something that wasn't entirely my fault. I didn't know that Dr. Carter would walk in on us, and besides I'm not sorry that it even happened. I want everyone to know how I feel about you."

How he feels about me? Ok, this is gonna be good.

"And how do you feel about me?" I ask, looking intently at the remote control on the coffee table.

"Abby. Look at me." He says putting his finger under my chin and guiding my eyes to meet his. "I wasn't joking around when I told you that I had a crush on you. I do. I'm fascinated by you and I want to get to know you better."

Wow. I didn't expect that one coming. Especially from a guy like Ray.

Now it is my turn to sigh and return a smile. I was way too hard on him. I wasn't ever really mad at him. How could I be, he didn't do anything wrong. What I was really mad at was Carter walking in on us. I just was not ready for County, in general, to find out about us.

I scoot closer to him on the couch and bite my lower lip.

He laughs at me and I give him a shocked look.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever. No one can resist Ray Barnett's charm."

I punch him in the arm and try to stand up, but he grabs my waste and pulls me down on his lap.

"The flowers were a nice touch, though, weren't they?" He mumbles against my neck.

I might as well fill him on my likes and dislikes now.

"Ray, I hate flowers. They always die."

He quits kissing my neck and looks at my very strangely. "You're an odd one, Lockhart."

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me." I state matter-of-factly.

Instead of scaring him off, I think he takes it as more of a challenge.

"I guess I'll just have to learn then, won't I." He brings his lips to mine and whispers against them, "Like starting with how you take your coffee in the morning."

I break the kiss and pull away from him.

"What?" He asks confused.

"You're not staying over."

"Why not?" He gives me his best smile and scoots closer to me. He can be so persuasive sometimes.

"Because..."

He reaches under my shirt and starts to caress my back. Wow. That feels really good. His fingers reach up farther and with one quick move he undoes my bra. Now I feel his lips on my collarbone and suddenly I can't remember what it was that I was saying. I'm not even sure what we were even talking about before. All well. Must have not been too important.

I lean back on the couch and pull him down on top of me. His hands are now pulling up my shirt and removing my bra.

We both must have been so engrossed in what we were doing that we didn't hear the door open, nor did we hear Neela make her way into the kitchen. But, we did hear her reaction when she saw us.

"Oh!" Neela exclaims. "Can't you do that in your bedroom?"

Ray sits up quickly with a surprised look on his face. I must have been too stunned to do anything because he quickly pulls my shirt down to cover up my exposed chest.

"Neela, hi." Ray jumps off the couch and smiles at her.

"So I take it that I don't need to screen your calls anymore." Neela says to me, ignoring Ray.

"Ha!" Ray says turning around to look at me. "I knew you weren't asleep."

"You're a real genius, Ray." Neela smirks walking back into the kitchen. "Considering that it was only 8 o'clock when you called."

By this time I have composed myself as much as possible, which isn't much considering that I am not sure where my bra is. I stand up and follow Neela into the kitchen, ignoring Ray as well.

"Sorry." I say trying to smile at Neela. I really do want to be more considerate of her living here. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I'll try to be more careful next time."

"It's okay." She says returning my smile.

"So there is going to be a next time, huh?" Ray says following me into the kitchen.

Neela and I both turn and glare at him.

"What?" He asks, his cocky smile returning to his face.

Why is he only sweet when we are alone. No wonder Neela can't understand what I see in him.

He comes over to me and wraps his arm around my waist. "Do you want to go get some dinner?"

"Sure." I say returning his smile.

"Do you want to come Neela?" He asks.

"No thanks. I've seen enough for tonight." Neela says heading over to sit on the couch.

"Come on, Ray will buy." I say hoping to convince her.

"It's okay. I really am tired. I just want to sit on the couch and veg out." She collapses on the couch and reaches for the remote control.

"Ok, I'll bring you something back."

"Thanks." She smiles gratefully at me. I can tell that she is really tired and wouldn't want to cook anything.

"Ready?" Ray asks me heading towards the door.

"Hang on, I'm missing something." I mumble looking around for my missing bra.

"Looking for this?" Neela reaches behind the couch cushion and pulls out my missing bra.

"Thanks." I snatch it from her grasp as my cheeks go red. I hurry into the bedroom and get myself composed and then join Ray at the door.

"Bye, Neela."

* * *

"This is a nice restaurant. I've never been here before." I glance around the place. "It's kinda cozy."

"I love this place." Ray says. "I discovered it a couple of months ago and now I come here whenever I can. They have the best homemade pie."

"Ooh, I love pie."

"Really? Me too." He smiles at me and reaches for my hand.

I just don't understand why he has to cover up this side of him when others are around. He tries so hard to be a jerk sometimes.

"Abby." He pulls me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I turn to look at him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for what I said to you in the ambulance bay the other day."

I just look at him confused.

"You know, about you still having feelings for Dr. Carter." He explains.

Oh. That. I can't blame him for saying it. I guess that is how it appeared.

"It's okay. You don't understand the situation, how could you? But, don't worry. I am over him. I really have moved past it and I have gotten on with my life."

"I know. That's what Susan said."

"What?" Did I hear that right? "You talked to Susan about me?"

He stops eating and looks up at me with a scared look on his face. That's right buddy. You better be scared. I don't appreciate people talking about me behind my back.

"Now don't get mad. I asked Susan privately about your relationship with Dr. Carter. I just needed to know what was going on."

I must still look really mad because he hurry and adds,

"I only did it because I care about you and I wanted to understand you better."

I can't blame him for what he did. I might have done the exact same thing. I take a deep breath and give him a small smile.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you, though you should have talked to me about it. Not Susan. But, considering that I wasn't talking to you at the time, I don't blame you."

He looks really relieved and I can't help but laugh.

"It's Susan that I am mad at."

Now he looks worried again.

"She is supposed to be my best friend. She'll pay for this one."

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to post this one. I wrotea differentfic instead of writing this chapter. Anyway, I hoped you like this and let me know if you want more. Also, if you have any ideas you would like to see in this story, let me know. I'm always open to suggestions. As always, thanks ahead of time for your reviews!**


	10. Questions

**Title: Bitter Enemies**

**Chapter: 10  
**

**  
Rating: PG-13**

Spoilers: None.

**Disclaimer: ER or anything associated with it does not belong to me.**

**Still in Abby's point of view.**

**Authors Notes at the end.**

* * *

"So what made you decide to become a doctor?"

I'm lying on my stomach with my face in my pillow relaxing while Ray is rubbing my back. He gives the best massages. I could lie here all night, it just feels so good.

He stops rubbing my back and rolls me over to face him. Why is he stopping? I look up at him and he raises his eyebrows at me.

"Why did you stop?"

"You didn't answer my question." He says laying down next to me. He takes his fingers and lazily traces patterns on my stomach. That feels really good too. My eyes start to close again and I feel him shake me a little.

"I'm so tired." I mumble, wishing I could just go to sleep right now.

He starts laughing and I open one eye and peek at him.

"What's so funny?" I ask opening the other eye as well and propping myself up on my elbows.

"You."

I give him a confused look.

"You'll do just about anything to avoid talking about yourself."

"That's not true." Is it? Ok, it is. "I'm just a private person."

"That's fine. If you don't want me to get to know you. I won't bother. I'll just come over for the sex and then leave." He climbs out of bed and starts to gather his clothes together.

Sighing, I reach over and grab his arm and pull him back over to me. He sits on the bed next to me. Is he trying to hide a smile?

"Ok. I'll answer your dumb question." I lay back down on my pillow and he lays down with his head right next to mine.

We both stare at the ceiling.

"I don't know why I became a doctor. Why does anybody become a doctor? To help people I guess." I shrug my shoulders and continue to stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but you were doing that as a nurse. Why, after nursing for so long, did you decide to go to medical school?" He reaches over and takes my hand in his.

"You mean why did I decide to go back to medical school."

"Go back?" He turns his head to look at me.

I shrug my shoulders and continue to stare at the ceiling. He props himself up on one elbow and looks at me intently. Waiting for the story to come out.

I look over at him and his look makes me smile. "I guess you want the whole story, don't you?"

I sigh and try to think of how to condense this story. Why are my life stories so long and complicated?

"I used to be an OB nurse, at a different hospital."

"Yeah." He nods his head and encourages me to continue.

"You see we had a deal. I worked as a nurse to put him through his schooling, and then when he was done, I would get to go to medical school."

"Him?"

"My ex-husband." Now I really have his attention.

"Richard. But I usually just call him ass-hole." I turn my head and smile at him

"I didn't know you were married before."

"Well, it doesn't usually come up in normal a conversation." He looks really stunned. "Why does that bother you?"

"No, actually it kinda turns me on." He laughs and rolls over on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

"Ray." I shake my head at him. "Everything turns you on."

"Everything having to do with you." He leans down and kisses my lips.

"Do you want me to finish this story or not?"

"Sorry." He slides off of me and we go back to our previous position of laying side by side and staring at the ceiling.

"So when Richard finished his schooling, I started med school. I was in my third year when I got kicked out."

"You got kicked out? What did you do, you naughty little girl."

I can't help but laugh at this. "They kick you out when your tuition doesn't get paid." I explain to him.

"Oh." He says rather disappointedly. Was he hoping for some tantalizing story? Of course he was, this is Ray we're talking about.

"By that time Richard and I were going through our divorce and Richard was supposed to pay my tuition. But of course he didn't and I was kicked out. So I started nursing again to pay the bills."

"So now you know." I roll over on my side facing away from Ray and close my eyes.

"Not so fast." He grabs my arm and pulls me on my back again. "You didn't finish the story."

"I didn't?" I know I didn't, but sometimes it is so fun to tease him.

"No. What made you go back to med school after all this time?" He asks exasperated.

"I always wanted to go back, but money was the main issue."

He nods his head in understanding.

"You know, Carter and Luka both offered to pay my tuition." I look at him out of the corner of my eye to see what he thinks of that statement. Is that jealousy I see? Well, whatever it was, it's gone now. Ray isn't the sort of person to get jealous.

"Why didn't you accept their offer?"

"I don't know, maybe I wasn't ready to go back yet. Or maybe I needed to do it on my own."

I think he understands that because he doesn't say anything and just lets me continue when I am ready.

"Anyway, I finally decided to make a change in my life. So I left behind all my pride, and I got the courage to show up on Richard's doorstep."

"Now this I would have liked to see." He nods his head for me to continue.

"I made him cosign a loan with me." I shrug my shoulders at him. "So that is how I got back to med school, and here I am now, a doctor." I can't hide the pride I feel in saying that. I really did do it on my own. I changed my life for the better and I have myself to thank for it.

"Good story." He says wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close to him. "My story isn't nearly as soap operish."

"Soap operish? Is that even a word?" I ask laughing.

"I don't know. But, my parents paid my tuition and here I am now, a doctor." He says imitating the end of my story. "They would be so proud of me right now, laying in bed with a hot sexy doctor."

"Shut up." I try to pull away from him, but he tightens his grip.

"Thanks for opening up to me." He mumbles against my neck.

"You're welcome." I whisper back. It wasn't too painful sharing my life with him. Maybe I'll try to be more open with him in the future. Wow. I think I just admitted to myself that there will be a future with Ray. I really have changed.

I feel his breathing start to even out and realize that he is asleep. I lay my head down on his chest and close my eyes. I think I could get used to sleeping in Ray Barnett's arms.

* * *

**I know it doesn't really move the story along. It's more of just a fluff chapter. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please push the button below and let me know. Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
